Love in the time of scandal
by blubearmuse
Summary: An AU kind of fairytale,romance fic for all the Chuck/Blair shippers out there. Enjoy, please leave feedback. More reviews means more updates.
1. Chemistry? Could it be love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing including song lyrics. I only own storyline.

Btw, I'm a shipper of most of the couples on Gossip Girl. So expect to see more stories soon.

Love in the time of scandal

**By: **Claudine Burrowes

* * *

**This my first Chuck/Blair fan fic. So please don't be too harsh. More reviews means more updates.**

Blair sat quietly at an empty table listening to the song Blinded by Third Eye Blind on her iPod while Kati and Is were laughing and talking with Nate and some of their other friends.

_Time passes and it tells us what we're left with _

_We become the things we do_

_Me I'm a fool, spent defiance, yeah you got me but_

_I didn't give up on you _

A classy guy with a smug smile dressed in a black button down shirt, tan slacks, brown dockers, and an appealing scarf walked over to the table Blair was sitting at.

"Blair" Chuck said softly, but loud enough to get Blair's attention.

Blair took out one of her earphones and gazed up at the guy that was standing over her. "Chuck hi" Blair smiled, turning off her iPod shoving it inside her brown clutch.

"Do you... want to dance?" Chuck asked nervously.

"I'd love to" Taking Chuck's hand he lightly pulled her unto the dance floor.

A jealous Nate sat alone at the bar angrily watching his ex throw herself all over his so-called best friend.

"You've changed" Blair said, her arms around Chuck's neck.

Chuck smiled. "Can you excuse me I need to talk to Nathaniel" Chuck gestured he would be right back and swiftly walked over to Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, I'm not going to play with Blair's feelings it's not right" Chuck stated.

"Why, I thought all you cared about was screwing girls over" Nathaniel said finishing his drink.

"Here," Chuck pulled out $50 out of his pocket and handed it to Nate. "Take your money, Blair's feelings are more important to me than some $50 bill"

Nate turned to face Chuck. "That's bull and you know it"

"See that's where you're wrong I am a changed person. See that girl over there she's going to be mine" Chuck said smugly.

Nate balled his hands into a fist and before he knew it his fist was coming in contact with Chuck's face. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!!"

Chuck lightly touched his lip noticing that it was now bleeding. "_Ex girlfriend_"

Nate seemed to growing more angry by the second as he continued to beat on Chuck.

Blair shifted her attention over to the bar, when she heard arguing noticing one guy pounding someone to the ground. She gaped when she realized it was Chuck.

"Nate stop it!!" Blair screamed tears now welling up in her eyes. "Nate!!!"

A guy nearby the bar heard Blair screaming and ran over to see Chuck on the floor being beaten to nothing. He pulled Nate off of Chuck and led him outside. Nate meeting eyes with Blair spoke. "Blair..."

"No Nate, I hate you!!! An to think I was going to give you a second chance" She scowled at him as he was being dragged out of the building and refocused her attention to Chuck. Tears still stinging her eyes knelt down to Chuck's level to make sure he wasn't unconscious. "Chuck, are you okay"

Chuck frowned for a moment, then smiled to reassure Blair that he was okay. "I'm fine"

Blair helped Chuck off the ground and held on to his hand. "I'm glad you're okay"

Chuck could sense Blair was upset over seeing Nate but decided to keep quiet not wanting to make things worse. He led her outside. "Blair you can't let Nate get to you. He's not worth it"

Allowing a single tear to fall to the ground she spoke through sniffles. "We were supposed to be together... forever"

"I'm sorry" Blair whispered. Her emotions overwhelmed her as she put her hands over her face and began to cry.

Chuck gently pulled her into a hug holding her close. "Blair nothing ever lasts forever... as time changes people grow apart" Blair sniffled as Chuck began stroking her soft brown hair.

**He tucked a lock a hair behind her ear, so he could whisper something. "Someone as beautiful as you should be with someone who will respect you and love you, and ... treat you like the queen you really are"**

Blair looked up at Chuck who used his thumb to wipe a tear off her cheek . They both stared into each other's eyes searching for the one thing that was missing in both their lives _love. _Chuck lightly tilted Blair's chin to meet his pulled her close to him so that their lips would meet.

_Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Spotted Queen B and newly changed C caught in a kiss. Is it a crime of passion or a crime of the heart._

_You know you love me_

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

End of chapter one... what do you think continue or trash? Please give feedback. Reviews are love. Bye!!

Thanks again for reading,

C


	2. In the breaking she weeps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own storyline.**

**Chuck and Blair's first kiss was everything Blair hoped it would but has gone Chuck gone back to his old ways?**

**Here's chapter two. **

* * *

As the kiss intensified, Blair touched Chuck's face much like how she use to touch Nate. 

Chuck fumbled around in his jacket pocket stumbling upon the $50 bill Nate conveniently shoved into his pocket, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He pulled back just a Blair leant in to kiss him.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked trying to read his eyes, but he avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry" He didn't have to say anything else because his eyes said it all.

"I thought you changed" Blair wiped a tear from her eye and ran home.

_Gossip Girl here, Being good natured isn't one of Chuck's strong suits, so speak of the devil and he doth appear wearing his trademark scarf. Careful B, Hell Hath no Fury like a Chuck Bass scorned._

Blair stomped up the stairs and slammed her room door shut. _I am such an idiot to think Chuck Bass could ever change. He **will** always be the perverted ass he's always been. But I **refuse** to give in to his devilish **yet sexy** charm._ _I **won't.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ring of her cell phone. It was no other than Serena, her oldest and bestest friend that just so happen to sleep with her now ex boyfriend. Although she hated Serena for what she did she was curious has to what she had to say. After three rings she answered the phone.

"Hey S" Blair said cheerfully.

"Hey B, I know you're still mad at me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Apology not forgiven, Serena you really hurt me I can't believe you thought leaving would fix everything... or at least make it go away" Blair said running her fingers through her hair.

"Blair, please. I'm really am sorry, that was past can't you leave in there"

"I don't know maybe like a year from now -- but they're no guarantees. Goodbye S" Blair said hanging up the phone and throwing it aside.

- - -

Serena hated doing what she did with Nate. She didn't want Blair to be mad at her but knowing Blair she knew it be a while before B cooled off.

She closed her cell phone and walked outside and down to Central Park.

As for Chuck, well Chuck will always be Chuck. He sat at home in his room drinking some scotch to try to drown his guilt.

_What's this Chuck Bass is actually capable of emotion. And here we all thought he only cared about money and sex. Maybe there's more that meets the eye, could C have a soft spot for Blair. _

There was a knock on Blair's door.

"Nate, go away. I have nothing to say" Blair said cracking to door open slightly.

"Blair, Chuck is scum. You deserve someone better someone..."

"Someone like you?" Blair said turning around to face Nate. "Have you _ever _considered the fact that Chuck has actually changed"

"People like him _don't _change"

"Oh so that qualifies you to crown yourself my "special someone" Blair said sarcastically.

"Yes. I know I'm right for you B. We belong together"

Blair raised an eyebrow at Nate and got up from the couch to show him the door.

Nate used this moment to his advantage, her moved strands of hair out of Blair's face pulling her into a kiss.

Blair fought it she _fought _him. "Nate stop"

Nate whispered in B's ear, "We belong" Taking a deep breath he kissed her lips once more. Nate kept whispering softly in her ear, "We belong"

It was happening all over again she _was_ giving in to him. _Again. _"Nate stop!!!" She shouted biting down on her bottom lip and pushed him away.

He _wouldn't_ let go, he _didn't _want to. Blair silently began typing away on her cell texting Chuck;

**Chuck please help me!! **

** - **** B **

* * *

Chuck shook the empty glass hearing the light pings of the crash against the inside of the glass. Chuck reached over to grab his phone when he saw he had an incoming text it was from Blair; 

**Chuck please help me!!**

**- B**

Chuck let the empty glass on his counter and quickly ran to Blair's house. Only to find Nathaniel aggressively kissing the scared brunette.

"Nathaniel, get off her" Chuck demanded.

Nate still refused to stop, an angry Chuck walked over Nathaniel and punched him square in his jaw. "When Blair says stop _it's time_ to **stop**"

Nate grabbed his jacket off the floor and walked out of Blair's apartment.

Blair walked over to Chuck and gave him a big hug. "You came for me... you really _have _changed" Blair broke the hug staring into Chuck's brown eyes.

"Are you okay - are you hurt?" Chuck asked nervously.

"I'm fine now that you're with me" Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and kissed him passionately.

Chuck eagerly kissed back, liking the response he was getting. "Do you want to take things slow?"

Blair smiled gently rubbing Chuck's face. "This is fine"

"Does this mean we're...together?" Chuck asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Blair led Chuck into the living room, where he sat down and she lent her head on his shoulder hugging his arm. Chuck was hers and hers only. That's the way it was going to be.

_B was secretly falling for our favorite devilish charmer. _Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair wanting to let her know he would always protect her. _Now the only thing that was missing from Blair's now happy life was her best friend that she truly missed deeply. Although she tried her best to make it seem like could care less about Serena. _

A few hours later the two turned on the tv and began watching a movie not too long after did they fall asleep in each other's arm.

**Gossip Girl here, Must have been a really boring flick of a movie to knock these two out -- and so quickly. Or is this all apart of Blair's little plan to get Chuck to fall in love with her? What Blair doesn't know is that she doesn't have to do anything to get Chuck to fall in love with her. He loves her just the way she is. He will always be a Queen in Chuck's eyes, even if Blair sees it as that or not. He loved her from the first he laid eyes on her. And he wasn't afraid to let the world know. From time to time he dreams of the two of them getting married... is this all in his imagination or could Blair one day be Mrs. Blair W. Bass. Intriguing thought don't you think? ****  
**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl **


	3. It's love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own storyline.**

**C and B fall asleep on the couch in each other's arm in her apartment.**

**Chapter three, **

* * *

Blair tossed a bit in Chuck's arms before waking up. 

"Well good morning sleepy head" Chuck smiled and kissed Blair on her forehead before going into the kitchen to check on the waffles.

Blair was curious as to what smelled so good, but when she went into the kitchen Chuck told her to shoo and that it was a surprise.

After ten minutes or so, Chuck came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand filled with, waffles, syrup, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

"Wow, who knew you could cook" Blair said laughing.

Chuck frowned. Blair looked down at his apron it read,**Kiss me I'm adorable.**

"Aw, sorry. Let me make you feel all better" Blair said teasingly giving Chuck a quick kiss on the lips.

Chuck took the fork and fed Blair a small portion of the scrambled eggs.

"This is really good" Blair smiled.

"Thank you. That means alot" Chuck smiled. "I know a restuarant that serves the best chocolate cake, care to join me?"

"Chuck Bass are you asking me out on a date" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Call it what you want B" Chuck said taking a bite of his pancakes.

Blair eyed Chuck suspisciously as he shuffled back into the kitchen for something to drink.

"So you'll pick me up at 8" Blair said.

"It would be an honor" Chuck smiled as he quickly finshed his drink. Gving Blair a quick kiss goodbye he hurried out of Blair's apartment.

Blair laughed, Chuck was amazing, charming, and totally sweet. She was lucky to have him in her life.

Blair finished up her breakfast and went upstairs to change for school.

**To be continued...**


	4. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
